mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow Road
Rainbow Road is always the last course in the game. Its main features are that it always has colorful grounding and it is usually the longest course (with the exceptions of Super Mario Kart & Mario Kart: Double Dash!!). Also there is a popular song written around the score of the track, Performed by Rhymes With Stomach, it is a tribute to Mark Kump's, the performer, late Uncle Walter. A link to the video has been posted below http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FuX5_OWObA0 Super Mario Kart This track is an open track with several invincible Thwomps that make racers spin out when touched. There is no border at all. This is arguably the hardest Rainbow Road track due to the sharp 90 degree turns and because there is no border to it. This track returns in Mario Kart: Super Circuit, but the flashing Thwomps were removed. Mario Kart 64 In this course Chain Chomps bite the tracks and neon portraits of characters appear around the course. It is said to be 2,000m long and has borders all around it, making the longest course in the series at almost 2 minutes a lap. While there are borders all around it, there still are some shortcuts that can be taken by jumping over the railings after coming over hills. One of these shortcuts is arguably the best of any game in the series in terms of distance skipped. Using it effectively allows players to cut about a minute off of each lap. This track can easily take about 6 minutes to complete without shortcuts and your thumbs will hurt.Well mine does! Shortcut: On the downhill slope just after the Start/Finish line you can jump over the railing and on to another part of the track. This is accomplished by jumping while facing a 10 o'clock position relative to the track, just before the slope reaches it's maximum grade. It will take practice to get it just right. Mario Kart: Super Circuit This course features jump pads bordering most of the track. Only in one place has a solid wall. It features many boost pads as well. Clouds drop stars which spin you out on contact. It appears to be based strongly on the Super Mario Kart version, with the Start/Finish Line moved, and six new sections added. Some major shortcuts can be made by using mushrooms to bounce off the yellow jump pads to land on the other side. Bowser's Castle is in the background. Also in Mario Kart: Super Circuit, The Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart reappears. However the Thwomps aren't included. Better graphics are in the Super Circuit version but still have the square tiles as the floor. Also it appears to be a bit easier than the SNES version. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! This course is littered with Boost Pads and has a pipe that launches you towards the end. Sometimes a shooting star lands on the track and becomes a Starman. It has few barriers to prevent you from falling off. It appears to be over Mushroom City in 1-Player mode, but is suspended in space as usual with 2 or more players. Many giant statues of items and characters are floating above you, such as the Bob-omb and bowser shell. All the floating statues are rainbow colored and are completely 3D. A section of the music is a remix of the Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 64. It features a pipe-like cannon that shoots you straight up, which has later been used in Rainbow Road in Mario Kart Wii. Mario Kart DS This course has a few boost pads and features a corkscrew and looping elements where you drive upside down. Parts of this track can be particularly dangerous for lighter racers, since even the slightest bump from a heavier racer can sometimes be enough to send them flying off the track. This one features steep drops and inclines. Also, some turns are almost bent in two. The rainbow pattern on track is different from other Rainbow Roads, as it is lined up vertically. At the beginning, the racers will be ascending a spiral track with dash panels, much like the one in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Particularly perilous parts of the stage feature barriers to prevent players from flying off. This is the first Mario Kart track to use loops in the track design. This Rainbow Road is R.O.B.'s track. The course's staff ghost uses him in the ROB-BLS. The loops and corkscrews are really long dash panels, however, it is possible to just stay on one. Mario Kart Wii This tricky course has a Super Mario Galaxy theme. It is quite possibly the hardest track to stay on besides Super Mario Kart's Rainbow Road. It features many Boost Pads and almost no railings. This course features the only mandatory half-pipe pad in the game. It also has a cannon called the Star Shooter that shoots you up like in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, but it is not shaped like a pipe; it is shaped like a rainbow tunnel. The track also has many interesting features like a wavy road, a sheer drop, a figure 8 section, and a curve with shining rings around it. The track's texture is transparent. This track is above the Earth's stratosphere, showing parts of North America. There are 2 shortcuts in this track. When you reach the part of the track with two holes, use a mushroom or a star and jump over the holes. You MUST use tricks while going over the holes, otherwise this won't work. Another, less known shortcut is after clearing the area with two holes, use a mushroom, star, or wheelie(if you have done the first shortcut),and skip the first turn by going into the space to the left of it. This is a extremely hard shortcut and should only be tried on Time Trial mode. This Rainbow Road is Rosalina's featured track. Nin*Konno uses her in the Shooting Star/Twinkle Star, while Nin*Syun1 uses her in the Jetsetter/Aero Glider. According to the Mario Kart Wii Channel, the world record for this track is approximately 2 minutes, 27 seconds. This course should be mostly used by characters with a high handling stat such as the lightweights, King Boo, and some of the middleweights such as Peach, Daisy, Mario, Bowser Jr and Yoshi. Gallery File:SMK_Rainbow_Road.png|Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart. File:MK64_Rainbow_Road.png|Rainbow Road in Mario Kart 64. File:Rainbow_Road_Shortcut.png|The infamous Mario Kart 64 shortcut. File:MKSC_Rainbow_Road.png|Rainbow Road in Mario Kart Super Circuit. File:MKDD_Rainbow_Road.png|Rainbow Road in Mario Kart: Double Dash. File:MKWii_Rainbow_Road.png|Rainbow Road in Mario Kart Wii. Category:Tracks Category:Super Mario Kart Tracks Category:Mario Kart 64 Tracks Category:Mario Kart Super Circuit Tracks Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Tracks Category:Mario Kart DS Tracks Category:Mario Kart Wii Tracks Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Tracks